Accidentally In Love (Old Version)
by GeekyContradiction
Summary: Princess Annabeth is sent to Atlantis after an assasination attempt. Add in Prince Perseus, the handsome dream boy of the kingdom. The twist- He doesn't know she's a princess. AU, and might be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, don't have children, and don't write professionally; So I don't own these characters.**

**Chapter One: Accidentally In Love**

**Princess Annabeth**

_Whizz. _I saw the arrow just in time to run. _Whizz. Whizz. Whizz_. Three more came at me.

"Princess, we must hurry to safety!" Jenna, my lady-in-waiting said urgently. Reluctantly, I followed her to the safe room my parents had made for the castle in case of attack. Inside were food rations for two weeks, a bed, a couch, and a bathroom. I laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep

_I was running, but I wasn't fast enough. It wouldn't take them long to overtake me. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran in to a corner. With all hope lost, I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. To my surprise, it never came. A man clothed in navy blue had killed them. He wore a mask that kept me from seeing his face, except his stunning emerald eyes. He gave a slight nod to me and then disappeared. He didn't run away, he just wasn't there anymore._

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. Jenna was asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her up, I tiptoed to the cupboard to grab a roll. I must not have done a very good job at being quiet, because she woke up just as I grabbed it.

"Good Morning Princess," She said "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. Thank You," was my simple reply.

Suddenly someone burst through the door, and I tensed. Once I saw who it was, I relaxed again.

"Are you okay? Your parents told me what happened." She said quickly, her short black hair flying around. It was Thalia. She had been my best friend ever since we met. People thought our friendship was odd because we were complete opposites. She was wild and daring, and I was smart and sensitive. She was the princess of Olympia. After assuring her that I was fine, she proceeded to explain what had happened after I had gotten to safety. I got dressed and she escorted me and Jenna to the throne room to talk to my parents. When we arrived, they were in a heated discussion. Then they noticed me.

"Annabeth, dear, we have to talk to you about something." My dad, King Fredrick said," We have decided that it would be best for your safety, if you were hidden."

I was confused until my mom said," We are sending you and Thalia to Atlantis for your safety. You two will pretend to be peasants there until we decide it is safe for you to come home. You leave tomorrow morning." I was surprised and slightly annoyed, but I knew better than to argue with my parents. They always get the final say in everything. _Well, I guess I'm going to Atlantis._

* * *

I was all packed. I had some plain dresses and a little bit of money. The carriage wasn't anything fancy; we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. I stepped inside. Thalia was waiting for me, so we could leave. We were no longer Princess Thalia of Olympia and Princess Annabeth of Athens; we were Sophia and Therese. No one would know our real identities for security. Finally we arrived in Triton, the capital of Atlantis. It only took a few minutes to get to our cottage. It was a small two bedroom house, but it was big enough for both of us. Katie, the Athenian Royal Gardener would deliver money every month for house expenses and clothing. Thalia and I set up in our bedrooms then went to town to get some food. After having dinner, we went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I just wanted to know if anyone is intrested in reading this. Please review if you are! I already have the next three chapters written out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. Still don't own any character but Elizabeth.**

**Chapter Two: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth**

I woke up and went to get some breakfast, when I realized we didn't have anything in the cupboard. I went to get dressed and ended up wearing an emerald green dress. Since Thalia was still asleep, and would be hungry when she woke up, I decided I would go to the Market. I left a note explaining where I was and left. I started at the produce shop and the shopkeeper must have noticed that I was confused because he said," You must be new here considering I've never seen you before."

Somewhat confused, I quickly replied," Yes, could you help me?" He agreed and showed me around town. After the grand tour, he asked for my name. I almost told him my real name but saved myself, and replied, "Sophia." Then he left back to his shop, while I started home. As I was walking, I heard the sound of hooves and turned my head to see a carriage rushing my way. That was the last thing I remembered because I blacked out.

Princess Elizabeth:

My brother, Percy, and I were going for a ride on the carriage when Percy told him to go faster. It was normal for him to do this, so the coach man obeyed his wishes. I don't know why, but he has this need to do things fast. We were going along at about 40 miles per hour, when I see a girl walking ahead of us.

I yelled, "No!" but it was too late. The carriage ran into her and she fell. The coachman must've saw because he stopped on the side of the path. I practically ran to the girl. She was sprawled across the road, unconscious. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a green dress. Feeling guilty, I called Percy over and he and I carried her into the carriage. Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't kidnapping her, I was going to take her to the royal medics. Percy told the driver to take us back to the castle. He rushed and we arrived in around fifteen minutes. I had the guards carry to the infirmary. The nurse told me she a concussion and would wake up in a few days. After that, I put her in the guest room across from mine, and went to bed. It had been a long day.

Thalia:

_I am so dead. I just lost the princess. Queen Athena and King Fredrick are going to kill me._

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**_Wow! You guys are awesome. I posted this yesterday and I already have reviews telling me to keep going. I didn't know that it was that good. Sorry this chapter is shorter._**

**_bluewaterwings-thanks, I'll try to make the chapters longer._**

**_hambakhachana-Thanks for the positive comments._**

**_One True Pairings- I actually think you sounded just like a demigod. I love that you think it is going to be interesting._**

**_Pokemonchen-Cool profile pic. Thanks, I am planning on sticking with this story._**

**_Prankprincess123- Thanks, I hope it turns out that way too!_**

**_Nerdyfairy472- I will continue, I hope to finish this well._**

**_Jamie Delilah Cullen-I am trying to add a few twists to make it more exiciting too. I think you'll love chapter 4 once it's posted._**

**_The Avian Olympian- I appreciate that you noticed. I thought out some of the other kingdoms too._**

**_Loc Dog- Thanks, I tried to make it original._**

**_smilingforeverandever-awesome name. Yes you are the first Thanks To You! :)_**

**_Question(s) Of The Chapter_**

**_1. Do you guys want me to post the characters and their kingdoms? I have them written out._**

**_2. Do you want me to add Frank and Hazel? It would be really easy._**

**_Thank You So Much!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to KkJustine. Thank you so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer is pretty self-explanitory. I don't own anything but Elizabeth**

**Chapter Three: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth**

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt like Hades, and I couldn't move my right leg. I looked around the room. There was a girl sitting on a chair beside the bed. She looked about sixteen with dark brown hair. I tried to adjust myself so I could sit up, and must have been loud because she woke up.

"You're awake!" she said, obviously startled.

"Yes, I'm awake. Now who are you?" I responded

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Princess Elizabeth, Only Daughter of King Poseidon. So basically, my name is Elizabeth. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh! My apologies, your Highness. My name is Sophia."

"No need to apologize. I don't care for formality and propriety. That would be my mother."

"May I ask what happened to me?"

"You were hit by the Royal Carriage. Are you hungry?"

"Sure, but how did that happened? After I ate, she explained everything to me, starting when I was hit and ending when I woke up.

"I should go home. I don't want to overstay my welcome." I said afraid of being discovered.

"Oh No, You have to stay for two weeks for recuperation. Doctors' Orders." She said smugly. If we would have met in better circumstances, without me being in hiding, we would have been good friends. I gave in out of resignation._ "Looks like I'll be here a while"_ I thought.

"I should go introduce you to my brother." Elizabeth's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I suppose so, let's go." We walked down the hallway until we reached a navy blue door. I expected her to knock, but she just opened the door. There was someone lying in the four poster bed, who I assumed was her brother.

"Maybe we should go, and come back later." I whispered. Of course, she ignored my suggestion and yelled, "Get Up, Fish Head!" at the sleeping figure. He jumped and sat up, and they spent one or two minutes arguing each other.

Then she remembered me and said," Just get dressed and meet us in the gardens." She proceeded to show me to a beautiful garden. There were lilies and iris' everywhere, and in the middle of it all there was a fountain. It was a mermaid, and out of her palms were streams of crystal clear water. Then a boy my age walked out from behind it. He was handsome to the least, with emerald green eyes and raven hair.

"Hello, I'm Prince Perseus." He said in a calm voice.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I just thought I should post the 3rd chapter.**

**Tommorow is Fanfiction Blackout Day. I heard about this from Blondie B. Happy (Go read her Mark Of Athena Story).There are people who keep reporting stories that don't need to be reported, so don't review, PM, or even go into the website. These people should be stopped. Spread the word.**

**Please PM me if you have any ideas (especially for Percabeth bonding) I will dedicate the chapter to you.**

**KkJustine-Actually, Yes I will be adding more characters, including (but not limited to) Piper, Jason, Nico, Travis, and Katie. I am honored that you think my grammar is that good, much less the rest of the story. Your review brightened my day.**

**Killer88- I was trying to make it so I could be one chapter ahead of what I posted, so when I finished chapter 5, I would post chapter 4 to make less wait.**

**Nina- Thanks, I appreciate the responses I get**

**Question of The Chapter**

**Would anyone hate me if I had Thalico as a pairing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Blondie B. Happy (Read her Mark Of Athena Story!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't Own PJO. But I Do Own Elizabeth**

**Chapter Four: Accidentally In Love **

**Annabeth**

"Perseus, Where were you last night?" Elizabeth asked

"Sleeping, Why?" He replied

"No reason." She walked away, probably to go find some shade.

"Who are-"He stopped abruptly, and I was confused until I saw the sword tip pointing out of his stomach. He fell and I saw Elizabeth behind him holding the sword. I was about to ask her why she had done that, when she started to speak.

"That wasn't Percy, It was a Daemon, they can shape shift"(**A/N Daemons are Blondie B. Happy's idea.)**

"How did you know?" I was kind of concerned that she had just stabbed her brother in the back, quite literally.

"First of all, he doesn't like being called Perseus; he would've introduced himself as Percy or requested that you called him that. I just doubled checked by asking about his whereabouts last night." She explained, "My brother, my real brother, was in Pluto with Prince Nico."

"Oh," Was all I could say. Before the conversation could get too awkward, a boy that looked exactly like the Daemon came out.

"Hello, I'm Prince Percy, and you are…"He asked politely

"My name is Sophia" I almost stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia" He turned to Elizabeth

"Have you heard what happened in Athens? There was an attack on the palace, and now the princess is missing." He told her.

"I hope they find her soon. I was looking forward to meeting her." I almost laughed at that comment.

"Since you'll be here for the next two weeks, you should train with us. It will help the next time a Daemon tries to impersonate one of us." She suggested. I thought about it, _it would help if I got attacked again. It couldn't hurt._

"Okay, Why not?" I responded. Turns out it could hurt, a lot. Elizabeth handed me a sword, and grabbed Moonlight, her sword. Then we proceeded to spar. The sword felt awkward in my hands. She noticed, and then gave me a knife. I fought a lot better after that, but the damage had been done. By the time we were done, it was lunch time. The three of us cleaned up and went to the dining room. It was a huge room with an arched ceiling and cream walls. In the middle of the room was a long table, covered with turkey and fruits of every kind. A servant showed me to my seat. I was between Percy and Elizabeth. We must have late because the servant said that the King and Queen had already eaten. After eating we went swimming. Those two were like fish, and kept swimming until the sun had gone down. It was fun until they threw me in. I could swim, but the ice cold water was not pleasant at all. We went to bed, and I was pleased to find that Elizabeth wore pants to bed, and I could too. Those undergarments were torture instruments.


	5. Character Guide

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't own PJO, unless I get it for my birthday.**

**Characters: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth=Athens**

**Percy and Elizabeth=Atlantis**

**Nico =Pluto (Not the planet)**

**Thalia and Jason=Olympia**

**Travis=Caecadia (Caecadus, I just switched the US for IA)**

**Katie=the Royal Athenian Gardener**

**Piper=the Royal Atlantian Stylist**

**Pairings=**

**Percabeth**

**Thalico**

**Jasper (Sorry, but I am not changing it.)**

**Tratie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Never will own PJO.**

**Chapter Five: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed in a simple turquoise dress. I had only just stepped into the hallway when I was knocked to the floor. I landed with a soft thump on the carpet. Then I got a good look at my supposed "attacker." Staring back at me was shining green orbs that belonged to none other than Percy. He got off me, pulled me up, and began apologizing repeatedly. After finally convincing that I was not mad, I asked him why he was going so fast.

"I was actually coming to get you. My sister wants to introduce you to the King and Queen, considering you'll be staying here for the next two weeks." he replied

"I still don't understand, Why the rush?"

"She threatened me with her sword" My eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" I was once again concerned.

"No, but she told me to hurry." I let out a huge breath. This family was messed up.

We then proceeded to run down the hallway, while being scolded by just about every servant in the palace. Elizabeth was waiting for us in the throne room with the King and Queen. She raised an eyebrow at us, as if asking what we had been doing, but lowered it just as Percy began to speak.

"Mother, Father I apologize for our absence. We were otherwise occupied." He explained politely.

"I see. Now, who is this young lady?" Queen Sally asked.

"This is Sophia, the young lady who was injured in the carriage incident." Elizabeth cut in.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. I expect my children have treated you well." King Poseidon said.

"Yes, your majesty. They have been perfectly pleasant and polite." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth attempt to stifle a laugh. She was not helping me at all!

"I am glad to hear that. Why don't-"Just then, a servant came in and whispered something in the King's ear." I am sorry; there are matters that require my attention. We will enjoy breakfast together some other time." Those words were my saving grace. I was kind of scared of the King and Queen. Not "they are going to hurt you kind of scared" the "you're afraid of saying something wrong kind." He and the Queen left the room, and Elizabeth and Percy came up to me. They said various patronizing things about my ability to handle myself in the presence of royalty. (They must not have considered themselves royalty) We had our breakfast of sausage and rolls and went horseback riding. It was a somewhat normal day.

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of short. I am planning a longer chapter, like 1000 words.**

**I'll try to update every two days.**

**PM me if you have ideas for Percabeth bonding time. Thank You Sapphire-Zebra for your idea. **

**Question of the Chapter**

**What is your favorite book?**


	7. Chapter 6

**The next few chapters are dedicated to Sapphire-Zebra. They were her Idea.**

**Disclaimer: Hold on, let me go check. Nope, I don't own PJO. But I do own Elizabeth!**

**Chapter Six: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

Elizabeth decided that we were going on another horseback ride. This time we were going to have a picnic in the forest. I was worried about getting attacked, but she assured me that we would be safe. I tried to argue, but she is stubborn and wouldn't change her mind. We pretty much rode in silence, because it only took a few minutes to get to the forest. After that it was just a matter of picking a spot. We finally decided on a little clearing near the river Styx. We dismounted our horses and laid out a blanket. The two of us got talking, and it turns out she had an alternative motive for riding into the forest. It was the day that all of the princes came in an attempt to win her over. "_Yeah, like that's going to happen"_ I thought. Elizabeth was the most stubborn, hard headed and independent person I had ever met. There was no way that one of those boys would make her fall head over heels.

"They're the most arrogant, childish, flirts. They all expect me to just fall into their arms. It's horrible, you're lucky you don't have to deal with it." She explained, clearly annoyed.

"I feel bad for you." The truth is that I did know what that was like. These last few days were amazing, because I didn't have princes throwing themselves at me. Well, except Percy when he ran into me.

"So, do you have a suitor back in the village?" The question threw me off guard.

"No, I don't really want one. What about you? Do you have your eye on someone?"

"No. What is your family like? She seemed like she didn't want to discuss it anymore, so I answered her question.

"Well, my mom was the war strategist for Athens before she married my dad. My dad is the advisor for the King." I lied.

"So, you're from Athens?" She was looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes, I was visiting my cousin in Triton."

"Okay. Are you going to tell me the truth now?" She knew I had lied. I thought about my options, here was this girl who had saved my life asking about my past. I trusted her, so why not?

"If I tell you the truth, you have to swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone else." She reluctantly did.

"I'm Princess Annabeth, Heir to the throne of Athens." I was surprised by her expression. She had smile on her face. It wasn't devious like most of her smiles; it was more like I knew it. After that, the whole story came out.

When I was done, she said," Okay. "And I knew from that moment on I could trust her.

"So who was the worst suitor that has every tried for your hand?" She asked.

I laughed, "Probably Prince Thomas, he tried to give me a ring by tying it to his pet spider and sending it to his room."

"I'm scared of spiders." She grinned sheepishly, as if she was embarrassed to admit it.

"So am I! I had the guard kill it." We both had wide smiles on our faces.

"This girl named Brianna gave Percy a plant that tied him up. We had to cut him out!" I could just see him covered in green vines.

"I'll bet it was-"Suddenly a boy came racing into the clearing with his horse. He dismounted and I got a good look at him. He looked about 13 with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Elizabeth, A prince is demanding to see you. He threatened war if he didn't get to speak with you." He told her.

"Ugh!" The boy looked every bit as disgusted as she was. We packed up and headed to the castle. Elizabeth walked into the throne room, trying very hard to disguise her annoyance. The boy led me behind a pillar, so we could watch.

"Sorry, my name is Sam. I'm Elizabeth's best friend. "He whispered.

"I was told you wished to speak with me." Elizabeth said across the room to another boy. This one had blonde hair.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to the Summer Solstice Ball in person. So, would you accept the honor of going with me?" he asked. I heard Sam groan beside me.

"My apologies, I already have a date. " It wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't sorry at all. The prince threw a fit and started acting like a three year old, it was obnoxious. Apparently, the King thought so too, because he had the guards carry the boy out. Elizabeth walked over to the pillar we were hiding behind, and dragged us out. We walked out to the gardens.

"So, you aren't going with the prince?" Sam asked. We had reached his horse and he was getting ready to leave.

"I already have a date. You asked first." She smiled and he rode off.

"You and Sam?" I asked.

"I don't like him like that. He and I go to every ball together so I don't have to go with snobby princes and he doesn't have to go with prissy princesses." She explained.

"Doesn't that bug your parents?"

"No. They know about my opinions on the subject." We went to sleep. We would need it for the next few days.

* * *

******Author's Note**

******I was looking at the story and I realized how short everything looked. I'm so Sorry.**

******Question of The Chapter**

******Do you guys think I do cliffhangers? ( I seriously want to know. I wasn't trying to.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative disclaimers, but you get the point don't you?**

**Chapter Seven: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

I woke up and took a shower. When I got out, there was a lilac sleeveless dress which I assumed was for me. I put it on and tied my hair up in a bun. Elizabeth knocked on my door, and I let her in.

"I have training, so today you and Percy will be going to be fitted for the Summer Solstice Ball. Then you two have training while I'm getting fitted." She said.

"Why aren't I training with you?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad decided that you two should train together because you're two years older. That doesn't make any sense to me, but they're the King and Queen. "

"Wait. Why am I getting fitted for the Ball? I'm not royalty."

"I am not going through that torture without someone else. You are the guest of the King and Queen of Athens. "She stated smugly." And you are royalty, just not here. "

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" I was panicking.

"No, I'm just trying to prove my point." We had reached the training grounds by then and she started putting her training armor on. Percy came up behind her and signaled for me not to warn her. He yelled, "Boo!" and she whipped around with her sword which ended up pointed at his neck, inches from decapitating him.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that?" she didn't seem mad, just mildly irritated.

"At least once more, dearest sissy." She frowned at that.

"Sophia, I wish you good luck dealing with that all day." She smiled at me.

Percy motioned for me to come with him, and we began walking to the tailor.

"So, I heard about my sister's suitor attack yesterday." He said smirking.

"Suitor attack?"

"That's what she calls it when a suitor demands that they see us. It happens more often than you think. I'm sure she told you this, but it is absolute torture." I smiled.

"I was horrible just watching. I'm amazed she didn't just explode on spot." It was true, I hated that she was barely fourteen and they were already going after her.

"It's worse for her because they just think she is playing hard to get. It's after you threaten a few that they start to leave you alone." He was trying to look serious, but I could see a small smile forming on his face. I laughed.

"She was telling me about Brianna and her attempt to win you over." It was my turn to smirk. He groaned.

"I actually told her that I would marry her when Hades freezes over." This time he actually was serious. "You aren't from Atlantis are you?" he asked politely. His question was different from Elizabeth's because he wasn't implying something. He was just trying to make conversation.

"No, I live in Athens. I was just visiting a friend" He didn't press.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have a date to the Ball?"

"No, I don't have one. What about you? I'm sure that the handsome, powerful, Prince Perseus has a date." He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"So you think I'm handsome." I rolled my eyes. "Actually, no I have been asked several times though."

"Why didn't you say yes to any of them?"

"I don't want to go with some girl just to have a date." We reached the tailor, and he opened the door. I was greeted by a petite little girl. She yelled for her mom, and a woman with blonde hair came out.

"Perseus, it's always a pleasure." She turned to me." Why I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Miss Loraine the tailor."

"My name is Sophia."

"I like this one. She isn't throwing herself over you." It took me a moment to understand what she meant, but when I did my face turned the color of a tomato.

Before I could protest, Percy said," Yes, I asked her actually."

"Well, I have to get my equipment." She left us alone.

"Why did you tell her we were going together?"

"She would have spent the whole time telling me that I should ask you. I didn't think you wanted to hear that." She came back and we stood on the pedestals and she measured our waist, shoulders, legs, and my upper area. Then she took me inside her storage room. It was filled with all kinds of dresses. I immediately saw a beautiful dress with long sleeves.(**Check My Profile)** Her assistant finished with Percy and we went to spar practice. As we walked back to the training arena we talked about various things, just idle conversation. When we arrived, I grabbed a knife and put my armor on, but I couldn't tie the straps on my back.

"Percy, can you help me?" I felt ridiculous asking for help. He walked over and tied the straps, making sure that they weren't hurting me. We began sparring. I had the disadvantage, because he had a sword while I had a knife, a close range weapon. I tried to get close enough to attack but he would stop me every time so I was mostly defending. We kept fighting for a couple of hours, but no one won. We were too evenly matched, and we both had our guards up.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Early Update! I am ahead so I just posted multiple chapters instead of waiting.**

**I have gotten some complains about some couples I have decided to use. No, I will not be changing my mind but if It make you feel better, the couples besides Percabeth are really only in one chapter each. You'll understand when I finish the story.**

**We aren't even half way through the story yet. I still have the ball, which I think you may be pleased with, and one more big event before the end. Review what you think will happen. **

**I am really sorry about some of the short chapters and the cliffhangers, I didn't know I was doing that. From now on, if the chapter is less than 550 words, I'll post another chapter with it.**

**Thank You So Much for Your Support.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I will own PJO! But for now I don't.**

**Chapter Eight: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

The following days past like that, and I learned more about Percy and Elizabeth. Percy's favorite color was blue, his fatal flaw was loyalty, his best friend was Grover Underwood, and he dyed his food blue. Elizabeth was stubborn and her favorite color was purple, her fatal flaw was also loyalty, and thought that best friends were overrated. Life at the castle was fairly calm until the day before the Ball. Percy, Elizabeth and I were walking down the hallway when Sam, once again, came and he and Elizabeth went to see King and Queen. Percy and I just kept walking to the gardens. A boy that looked about my age stopped us. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luke, what can I help you with?" Percy asked

"Actually I wanted to talk to Miss Sophia. Will-"He began but Percy cut him off.

"Can you give us a minute?" Percy requested. Luke nodded and Percy pulled me a few steps away.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Ball?" he asked in a fake pompous voice. All seriousness was gone.

I laughed," Yes, I would enjoy that." I said in an equally pompous voice. He smiled.

"We had better get back to Luke." I said and turned around. I didn't see him, so we just kept walking.

A few hours later, Elizabeth and I had our final dress fitting. Her dress was lilac and sleeveless**. (Check My Profile)** It looked amazing on her. Then we had to go to sleep.

**Line Break**

We had several hours but Elizabeth said that we had to get ready early. We laced up our corsets loose enough that we could breathe and got into our dresses. Then the castle stylist, Piper, curled our hair into ringlets and pulled it up. Elizabeth's hair was all up in a curly bun, except for a few extra strands that framed her face. My hair was only half up, while the rest lay on my neck. Piper left and some other girls came in to do our makeup. The girls tried to get Elizabeth to let them cover up her freckles, but she refused. I was pleased that they didn't cover our faces but only put a little bit. Elizabeth put in pearl earrings and a locket. I was given a diamond necklace to wear. By the time we were done, it was only fifteen minutes before the Ball began. We couldn't go out of the room until the boys were ready. Finally they were done and we stepped into the hallway. When the boys saw Elizabeth their jaws dropped. I couldn't blame them though, she really did look beautiful. Percy looked at me and smiled. He offered his arm and we listened to the servants explain the proper way to make and entrance. Well, we actually weren't listening; they were talking while we were bored. Judging by the other three's expressions, they had heard the speech several times before. Finally, it was time to go, and the doors opened wide.


	10. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to Pokemonchen.**

**Disclaimer: You still don't get that I don't own PJO?!**

**Chapter Nine: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

The man at the door asked for Elizabeth and Sam's names. She told him and he announced them loudly.

"Princess Elizabeth of Atlantis and her companion Prince Samuel of Caecadia." When he said, or rather yelled, Sam's name I saw several girls in the crowd look disappointed, while Elizabeth just smiled. They walked down the staircase and I saw Elizabeth almost fall several times, but Sam caught her.

"Prince Perseus of Atlantis and his companion Lady Sophia of Athens" I felt every eye on me and looked at some of the girls in the crowd that almost seemed angry that I was on Percy's arm instead of them. I understood why it was so easy for Elizabeth to be proud. I caught her eye and noticed that I had never seen her happier. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Percy asked me to dance. I reluctantly said yes and we began.

"You look beautiful." He complimented. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thank You. You don't look bad yourself." I said with a smile. We danced in comfortable silence until a servant cut in. Percy looked reluctant, but left and I recognized the servant as Luke. We danced for about five minutes. The whole time I was wishing someone would save me. It wasn't that he was rude, he just wasn't Percy. _"Wait, I do not like Percy. I'm just more comfortable with him." _I tried to convince myself.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" I turned to see a smiling Sam. Luke was somewhat flustered, and knowing there would be consequences for disrespecting a royal, even a non-Atlantian one, handed me to Sam.

"Elizabeth saw how uncomfortable you were, and went to get Percy. She had me save you until he arrived." He said smiling. It was a relief to know that she was looking out for me. Percy arrived shortly after he explained. Sam returned to Elizabeth willingly.

"You do know that Luke tried to ask you to the Ball right?" he asked scowling

"I was aware that his intentions were somewhere along those lines. Why do you dislike him?" I said.

"When he was younger, he betrayed the kingdoms by helping King Kronos as a spy. He was locked up in prison until the Council released him and he was put into a life of service. The kingdoms rotate him every two years. Thankfully he'll be gone in a few weeks." He explained with disdain evident in his voice.

"What are the Kingdoms?" I asked. My mom had wanted to involve my in political affairs, but my dad wouldn't let her."

"The kingdoms are a group of kingdoms that work as one force within their small lands. Olympia, Atlantis, Athens, Caecadia, Pluto, and Mars all work together. Their monarchies form the council which decides how the kingdoms act in certain situations. Eventually, I'll become one of the members." I was amazed because usually the kings and queens can't agree on anything.

"We sound like my parents, talking about politics at a Ball." He said. We danced in silence for a little bit. When the music started to slow down and everybody began to leave, we walked out into the garden. If it was beautiful in daylight, it was magical at night. The mermaid fountain glowed by firelight and torches were everywhere. We sat on a bench at the far end of the garden overlooking the sea.

(**Warning: It's about to get really cheesy.) **"May I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me to the Ball?" I asked.

"Why did you say yes?" He countered.

"I asked you first."

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you've done the impossible- get through my sister's thick head. "

"Sam did it; it isn't impossible." I pointed out.

"He doesn't count because I think Elizabeth has a crush on him. Now you have to answer my question."

"Fine, I may think that you are handsome, and funny." I reluctantly gave it up. He turned to face me.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I did this." He kissed me. It was soft and sweet, but I pulled back.

"I'm not royalty." I said trying to save us both the heartbreak we'd feel when I left.

"I don't care." He said. "_Well, I tried."_ I thought as he kissed me again. We stayed there until we heard Elizabeth calling for us.

"Come on, I don't really want your sister to kill us." I got up and started walking, and he followed. When we reached his door he wouldn't go in, so I kissed him and opened the door from behind him, pulled away, pushed him in, and closed the door. Then I walked down to my room, where I found Elizabeth sitting on my bed cross legged.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied trying to act innocent.

"Yes you do. Did my idiot of a brother kiss you?" she said excited. Knowing that I couldn't get out of it, I told her everything.

"I'm happy that he got to choose who his first kiss was." She said nonchalantly after I finished explaining.

"I ruined his first kiss?!" I was shocked. It was mine, but I had expected that he'd kissed tons of girls before.

"When we were younger, Percy and I made a pact that said that we had to choose our first kiss of free will. Annabeth, if he kissed you, it means he really likes you."

"But when I leave" I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"When you leave, you can tell him and then you two won't be such an outrage to propriety. It will make it even easier." She said with such confidence that I couldn't even bring myself to argue.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, there isn't anything that I can do about it." I said half-heartedly.

I was exhausted so I went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Question of The Chapter**

**Do you like the new cover?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to crazylove27**

**Disclaimer: You really are thick aren't you? **

**Chapter Ten: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

I woke up and got dressed. I was feeling particularly happy, so I practically skipped to Elizabeth's room. To my surprise, I found it empty so I headed to Percy's room to ask if he knew where she was. I was about to open the door when I heard yelling through the door. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I opened it expecting to see Elizabeth and Percy arguing as usual. I can't say that what I saw was as pleasing. There was a girl my age kissing Percy while he was backed up against the wall. My heart broke in two and I began to run. The girl noticed and pulled back, so that Percy could see me. He immediately began yelling," Sophia!" but I was not going back to face him. I ran until I reached the library and found a spot between the back wall and the last bookshelf. I just let go and cried. I was sure that I looked absolutely horrible but I didn't care. _"No, If he is happy, then that's all there is to it. I'm not going to keep him from happiness."_ I thought and with it my tears vanished. I tip toed to my room; I didn't want to make any noise. I took two pieces of parchment and wrote. Then I put one in Elizabeth's room, under her pillow, and the other in my previous room. I went out of the castle using the back entrance and from there ran. I kept going until I reached my and Thalia's home. I knocked on the door and she opened. When she saw me, her eyes went wide and she pulled me inside. I knew I would be doing a lot of explaining.

**Percy:**

I got dressed in my riding clothes, and heard a knock on my door. Thinking it was Sophia; I opened and was surprised when Calypso came in.

"Hey handsome." She said.

"Calypso, leave" I said sternly.

"No, I don't think I will." She said sweetly. After that it was just a bunch of yelling until she started stepping forward. Instinctively, I stepped back until I was against the wall. Then I realized what she had done. She pinned me against the wall and kissed me; I tried to fight back but she had my hands pushed up against the wall. I heard the door open and a gasp, and apparently she did too because she backed off. There in the doorway stood Sophia until she began to run down the hall.

"Sophia!" I yelled but she just kept running. Instead, the guards came, and in my anger, I told them to throw Calypso into prison for attacking me. After that I went to go find Sophia. I looked in the garden, the stables, the throne room, the dining room, and then looked in her room. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed, crying. She looked at me, and that was when I noticed the piece of paper in her hand. I walked over to her and she handed me the paper. I understood why she was crying.

_Dear Percy and Elizabeth,_

_I just wanted to thank you before I leave. You two have made me feel at home in the castle. You took in a complete stranger out of free will. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye in person. You guys are two of the best people I have ever met. I just couldn't face you. I wish you the best of luck in the rest of your lives._

_Elizabeth-I'm really sorry about everything. You were my confidant and the nicest person I've met in a long time. Don't ever let the world break your will of Iron or let anyone keep you from getting the perfect first kiss. I would suggest talking to your brother before reading the rest of this letter, or you may hate him for a while._

_Percy-I'm sorry, that you wasted your first kiss on me. Elizabeth told me about your pact. Please make sure she does get the kiss of her dreams. I hope that one day I will come into town again and hear that you are King. I truly do believe we will meet again if I live to see it. Once again I am sorry for keeping you from whoever that girl was. I was mad at you before I realized that it was my fault. I can't be mad at you for taking pity on me, although I wish you had told me before I saw. Though I do understand it wouldn't have worked anyway. Once again I'm sorry._

I had to stop to collect my thoughts. She didn't blame me; she thought that I had kissed her out of pity. Only she would take the fault that was clearly mine. I read the rest of the note.

_Sincerely,_

_Sophia_

I was crying; she didn't deserve any of it. Even though her heart was broken, she made sure Elizabeth was protected and happy. I turned to look at Elizabeth. There were lines going down her face showing that she had been crying, but no more were coming down from her eyes. When I looked at her eyes, I noticed that they were red and puffy but that wasn't what scared me. Her normally pale blue eyes were iron grey like Sophia's but way darker. The look of sadness on her face had been replaced by pure anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sam must have walking down the hall, because he rushed in. The second their eyes met, the grey lightened up but not by much; it was still horrifying.

"Calypso attacked me, kissed me, and Sophia saw. She must have gotten the wrong idea." I said trying not to make her angrier. Then she just dropped into Sam's arms and cried. I would've tried to help but I didn't think that it was a good idea.

**Elizabeth:**

I couldn't help it; I just fell into his arms and sobbed. Why wouldn't she at least tell me she was l leaving? Sam could tell I just wanted to be alone so he carried me to my room and left. I put on my sleeping clothes and lay down in bed. When I went to put my arm under my pillow, I felt a piece of paper. I lifted up my pillow and picked up the paper, and read it.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Please don't hate your brother. I just wish he hadn't wasted his first kiss on me, especially out of pity. I need you to promise not to show this paper to anyone else. I will be here in Atlantis for a while and I didn't want you mad at me. Thank you for keeping my other secret. If you want to talk to me, please come to the address on the bottom. Try to be inconspicuous about it. I don't want anyone suspecting anything. Thank you for everything._

_Thank You Again,_

_Annabeth_

I read the address and got dressed in riding clothes and grabbed my black traveling cloak. There was no way I was going to let her leave without explaining everything.

**Queen Athena: (Bet you didn't see that coming)**

"Fredrick, she needs to be married. If you had listened to me and involved her in the kingdom's politics then we wouldn't be in this situation." I tried to explain.

"I don't want her to marry just any prince though." He said.

"Then we will have a tournament for her hand."

"She will not be pleased."

"She will understand." He left.

"Katie. I need you to bring Annabeth and Thalia back." I wrote the invitation, then several more.

"Please deliver these to the rest of the Kingdoms as well." Katie left. "_I only wish this wasn't necessary."_ I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know that Annabeth is kinda OOC in this chapter but I couldn't make it work any other way. If it bugs you, blame it on PMS.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I give up. I am not explaining it again.**

**Chapter Eleven: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

I hoped that Elizabeth would find my note. I must've looked worried because Thalia had told me not to worry several times. Suddenly I heard someone knock on the door. I ran and opened it to see Elizabeth in a traveling cloak. I took her cloak and had her sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She asked.

"I was mad and I couldn't trust you not to go tell your brother."

"So you left a note, which made me almost murder him." She said clearly annoyed." You're lucky that Sam was nearby or else my brother would be in the morgue now."

"I'm sorry but I just want your brother happy and leaving was the only way to ensure that."

"I am not in a position to tell you what happened. You have to come back to the castle."

"I'm not coming back and that is final." I was glad to know she was still stubborn.

"If you don't go today, then I'm coming back tomorrow and every day after." With that she left. Yeah, I didn't have to worry about her will breaking.

There was another knock at the door and I went to see who it was. There stood Katie, out of breath.

"You and Thalia are coming home"

**Elizabeth:**

If she wouldn't come to the castle, I would bring the castle to her.

"Percy, I found Sophia." That got his attention. We jumped on our horses and rode back to the house. I knocked on the door and waited for a while. When she didn't open the door, I did and to my surprise the cottage was completely empty. Thinking she had changed her mind, we rode back to the castle and were informed that we were needed in the throne room.

My mother handed Percy a piece of paper, he read it, and then he handed it to me.

_You are cordially invited to the tournament for Princess Annabeth of Athens' hand in marriage. If you wish to compete, please come to Athens on the twenty second of the month. We apologize for the short notice._

"I think that you should go." My father said.

"If that's what you wish, Father." Percy responded. I was stunned but didn't question it.

**Annabeth:**

Thalia and I were whisked home and prepared for the tournament. I didn't bother arguing about it because I knew that I would have never gotten the chance to marry for love. It was a part of royalty, however unpleasant.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry that it's late. I had family over and didn't get a chance to update.**

**Thank You So Much for All Of The Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Despite my numerous efforts to obtain the rights to PJO, I have yet to own them. I do, however, own Elizabeth and Sam.**

**Chapter Twelve: Accidentally In Love**

**Percy:**

We had traveled for a day before reaching the Athenian Castle. Then I was given time to put my battle armor on and do any necessary preparations for the challenge. It was archery, and I knew that no amount of preparation could help me. _"I wish Sophia hadn't left. Then I wouldn't be in this situation." _I thought to myself. If I couldn't get Sophia, then there was no point in being able to marry for love. A servant girl came to get me, and she escorted me to the tournament fields and I looked around. There was a stage, most likely for the royal family, and archery targets. To my left, there were stone benches for commentators. All in all, it was a magnificent field. My competition came out and I was surprised that there were only a few competitors. I didn't see any of my friends, but that didn't surprise me. They all had girlfriends. Then I saw a blonde haired traitor, Luke.

At that moment the horn blew and we all returned to our spots on the field. I saw the royal family step onto the stage. There was the King and Queen, and a girl who I assumed was the princess. She looked familiar to me but I wasn't close enough to see her face.

"Welcome to Athens princes. " He said in a booming voice. "Your first challenge is archery. The closest to the center of their target wins." I picked up my bow and an arrow. The arrow was marked blue to show that it was mine. I placed it in the bow and pulled back keeping the arrow by my eye. I released and heard the arrow go _whizz_ through the air. I watched it soar through the air until it hit the very top of the target. I almost groaned. The other boys all went; they weren't much better than I was, except Luke. He hit the outside of the bull's eye. Then they sent us to our accommodations until lunch. I was sneaking out of my room when I saw the princess walking by. Thinking it would be nice to talk, I walked up to her. I was surprised when she looked at me and I realized it was Sophia.

"You're the princess?" I asked half surprised half angry.

"If we are going to talk about this, we are going to have to do it somewhere more private." She grabbed my wrist. We reached an empty room after about two minutes of wandering.

"So, you're the princess." I asked.

"Yeah, I was sent into hiding after the assassination attempt. That's how I met you."

"So do you want me to call you Sophia or Princess Annabeth?" I was annoyed but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Not Princess Annabeth, just Annabeth."

"Why did you leave the castle?" I blurted out.

"You know very well why. I didn't need any more of your pity." She said calmly.

"I didn't kiss you out of pity!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. You felt guilty that you didn't return my feelings and so you kissed me." She replied with her previous serenity.

"I confessed first!"

"Then why were you kissing that girl?" She asked now hurt.

"I wasn't. She came into my room, pinned me against the wall and kissed me. She had my wrists held against the wall so I couldn't fight back. I tried to explain to you but you wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry, I should've listened."

"It's okay but you are coming back home with me."

"What about the tournament? My parents won't call it off." She said worried.

"Well, then I'll just have to win." I said defiantly.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we have to get to lunch." She pulled me up and we started walking.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain because your head is filled with seaweed."

"Okay Wise Girl." I said.

"I'm not even going to ask." He smiled and we went to lunch.

After lunch we went back to the field for the chariot races. My chariot was white with a blue wave on the side. My horse, Blackjack, was saddled to pull it. The King yelled, "Go!" and the chariot lurched forward. I quickly gained speed and passed the others. We were going so fast, it felt like we were flying. I didn't dare to turn back to see the others. I began to hear cheering and it took me a moment to realize that we had won. Blackjack slowed down so that I wouldn't flip and I stepped down. I saw the smile on Annabeth's face. By that time, the sun had begun to set and we were all called inside.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Pony tail holder? Check. Elizabeth? Check. Rights to PJO? Nope.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Accidentally In Love**

**Percy:**

We were given one day to prepare and train for the last competition. The last event was supposed to be a secret but Annabeth had told me that the event would be sword fighting. I was in the training arena knocking dummies' heads off.

"BOO!" Someone yelled behind me and on instinct I turned around until my sword hit a knife.

"I learned to block right after Elizabeth almost took my head off with a butter knife." Annabeth said. I could see Elizabeth doing that. Annabeth took her knife and we began sparring as we talked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you startled her." I said with a smirk.

"I did nothing of the sort; I just came up behind her and yelled. "

"You do not consider that startling her?"

"Hardly, that was scaring her half to death."

"So you admit you deserved it."

"I will not admit to anything, I am the princess of Athens!" She said trying to keep from falling over because she was laughing so hard.

"You have to admit that when the event in question occurred, you were not the princess of Athens, but instead Sophia, a resident in the city of Triton." I had to smile at how ridiculous it sounded. When I looked back up at Annabeth, she was gone. Suddenly I felt an arm on my neck with a knife inches away from my throat.

"I win." I didn't have to turn around to see the smile on her face. "Come on, let's go again. You need the practice. I swung my sword and began again.

"So, what's it like being royalty?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me? You are royalty." She looked at me strangely.

"Yes, but I am not a princess."

"Your sister could probably argue that point."

"Here I was trying to make conversation and you are just mocking me." I said faking that I was offended.

"Now that were officially equal, I don't have to be nice to you." I started stepping forward and she began backing up. She eventually reached the wall and stopped moving. I kept walking forward and I thought that I had won, but she ran to my right and dropped her knife. I dropped my sword and a few minutes later, we were just chasing each other around the arena.

"What's it going to take for you to let me kiss you?" I yelled.

"It's going to take you winning the tournament." She yelled back. I couldn't catch her, but she was agile and just when I thought I had her, she would duck under or turn right and it would begin again. I had caught her and pinned her against the wall again. She was laughing so hard, I thought that I might have had to call for the nurse. I was about to steal my kiss when I heard someone yell behind me.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" I turned to see the King glaring at me.

"Of course, sir." I said.

"Return to your room. I will see to your punishment later. "

"Yes, sir." I looked at Annabeth and then left for my room.

**Annabeth:**

"Darling, are you okay? That horrible young man will be removed from the tournament right away."

"Dad, I am fine. Percy and I were just messing around."

"He was violating your personal space. He could have hurt you."

"He wasn't violating my personal space, I let him in. He wasn't going to hurt me."

"We will discuss this with your mother inside." He pulled me to the council room and I sat down. He left and came back a few minutes later with my mother.

"I have heard your father's side of the story, and now I would like to hear yours." My mom said.

"Percy was training in the arena and I snuck up on him. I scared him and we began sparring. We got bored and just started chasing each other around the field. He caught me and we tripped against the wall. Then Dad came and yelled at Percy for supposedly attacking me. We were just playing, nothing harmful."

"I understand how your father might have believed that the two of you were doing something inappropriate. I don't believe that this boy needs to be kicked out of the tournament but I do believe that he needs to be punished for his less than royal behavior around you. I don't want you to speak to him until the end of the tournament. Am I understood?" She said.

"That's not fair, he didn't do-"

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mother." Then we went to lunch.

**Author's Note**

**Wow, I have been ending chapters with that sentence lately. **

**Yay! 100 reviews! Thank You So Much. **

**If any of you get a chance, please check out my oneshot, An Ode To Jason. I'll be removing it as soon as I finish this story, so check it out while it's still there.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**Chapter 14: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

I was reading in my room when I heard a knock on my door. Thinking it was Percy, I went to open it. Instead of Percy, there was a man in all black with a crossbow pointed at my neck. He grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth with his gloved hand. I tried to pull him back so I could grab my knife which was sitting on the bed, but he was stronger and I only managed a step. I tried to scream but his hand muffled it so that I couldn't make it loud enough to be heard. By that time I was thrashing and trying everything to get him to let go. As I was moving around, I saw the shark tooth that Elizabeth had found on the beach and got an idea. I opened my mouth as if to scream again, and the clamped it down on his covered hand. It must've gotten through the glove because he let go. The second he removed his hand, I screamed bloody murder. Realizing his mistake, he slammed my head against the door. I felt a warm liquid run down the back of my head before everything went black.

**Percy:**

"- you are not to speak to my daughter until-"The King was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. He looked confused but I immediately grabbed my sword and flew out the door. King Fredrick might not know who it was but I had come to recognize that voice. Annabeth was in trouble, big trouble. I rushed down the hall. I finally reached her room and knocked her door off the hinges. She was laying on the floor unconscious with a big man in black standing over her. I didn't even think before the man was lying on the floor next to her with a sword in his stomach, my sword in his stomach. I knelt down next to Annabeth and put my hand behind her head to lift her up, and realized it was wet. My hand was completely covered in blood. I took my shirt off and put it where the blood was coming from and then took off running to the infirmary. The nurses immediately put her on a cot and began cleaning her up. I wanted to stay and make sure that she was okay, but the head nurse kicked me out and sent me to tell the King what happened. I walked to my room to tell the King and found him sitting on the bed slightly dazed.

"You're Highness, Are you all right?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am all right Perseus. What happened?" He said straightening his clothes. I quickly informed him of the events that had occurred since I left him sitting there. I knew that he was trying very hard not to cry, and I didn't blame him.

"Thank You. I will go make sure that she is doing well."

"May I come, sir?

"Yes. That is, if you put a shirt on." I realized that I hadn't gotten a different shirt and quickly changed. The Queen was already at the infirmary when we arrived. She looked surprised that I was with her husband but quickly hid her confusion. The King took her out to the hall and left me alone with the sleeping Annabeth. I couldn't help but think that, even unconscious, she looked beautiful. Her blonde princess curls were sprawled out on the pillow, and I could almost see her intelligent grey eyes underneath her closed eyelids. The King and Queen went to speak with the other princes in the tournament but allowed me to stay because I already knew what had happened. I supposed that they would just push back the tournament until she woke up. I sat there for several hours; there was no way that she would wake up without me there. I eventually fell asleep in the chair next to the cot.

* * *

I was sitting in the same chair as always. I hadn't left her side in the three days she had been unconscious. I had my hand in hers and was just watching her sleep. Suddenly she squeezed my hand. My eyes went wide as saucers just as hers opened.

"I need to stop getting knocked out." She said trying to smile.

"You had me worried."

"What happened?" She asked and I explained everything.

"I was almost killed and they are still holding the tournament?" She asked obviously annoyed. I smiled and called the nurse to get the King and Queen.

**Author's Note**

**I know, bad ending but I couldn't come up with anything else.**

**Thank You for all of the reviews!**

**I'm trying to post it all before school starts.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Δεν το κάνω δικό PJO**

**Chapter 15: Accidentally In Love**

**Percy:**

After Annabeth woke up, the Queen had her spend a few days to recuperate from the concussion. I had wanted to tell her that it was pointless because she was absolutely fine, but Annabeth took care of it for me. I had never seen her whine before. After her rehabilitation time, the King and Queen resumed the tournament. Forgive me, but I wanted to slap them. Their daughter had almost been killed, and they were concerned about a suitor. Anyways, we were sent back on to the "battlefield".

"Due to complications with my daughter, we had to delay this last competition but we are ready to proceed." He said in his regal voice. "The last trial in the completion is swordsmanship" I started with a man whose name was Reginald, and easily bested him. Then I went to my next challenger, Andrew, and had the same result. The following hour was spent the same way, take on a challenger, listen to the trash talk, disarm them, rinse and repeat. I reached the other finalist and was shocked to see Luke. My surprise quickly dissolved and was replaced by disgust.

"How exactly were you allowed to compete? You're a prisoner." I asked disdain evident in my voice.

"I convinced the council that I was sorry for my crimes and I am a changed man, but I don't think we're here to talk. We're here to fight." He brought his sword up to hit me but I was ready and deflected it.

"I don't see why we can't do both." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I heard you were close with the princess. That won't be a problem when I'm king of Athens."

"What makes you so sure that you'll win? I am close with the princess."

"You wouldn't want precious princess Annabeth to get hurt, would you?"

"You won't hurt her. She's your ticket to kingship."

"You're right. There are other princesses. I could always go after Princess Thalia or your sister. She would make a formidable queen." I was mad for two reasons, one, he acting as if Annabeth was disposable, and two, he was threatening my sister. I went to stab him in the heart but he was expecting it and blocked it easily.

"You stay away from my sister and Annabeth!"

"That's right. They're the two most important ladies in your life, your younger sister and your love. I wonder what would happen if I made you choose." He taunted.

"You won't even get within a mile of either of them."

"I don't think it would be very hard. I could just poison both of them and give you an antidote for one or I could frame Elizabeth and on the day of her execution stab Annabeth. It would be so easy."

"Over my dead body!" I screamed.

"That could be arranged." He swung toward my chest and missed but still caught my abdomen. The sword made a long shallow cut across my body. It wasn't fatal but it hurt like Hades. I swung back and he was caught off guard. His sword dropped and I had mine pointed at his neck. I had won. I lowered my sword and walked to the stage.

"We have a winner. Congratulations Prince Perseus." The king smiled. Annabeth ran up and kissed me. I was about to object because we were in front of her father, but I remembered that technically she was my fiancée. I knew that if the King could, without enraging the entire country, he would have decapitated me then and there, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I heard a _whizz_. I immediately turned to see Luke with a bow in his hand. He had, once again, missed.

"Arrest this man for attempted murder." The king yelled and about twenty guards came and grabbed Luke. I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about him for a while.

"Come on; let's get that cut taken care of." Annabeth said and I remembered the blood that was running down my leg. She led me down to the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not currently in the possession of the rights to a book series dubbed PJO by fans.**

**Chapter 16: Accidentally In Love**

**Annabeth:**

"Come on. It's time to put on the dress!" Elizabeth smiled. I had never seen her happier so I decided do what she wanted. I actually didn't have that much of a choice, but I'm just going to pretend that I was doing it for her. I slipped the white Grecian style dress over my head.

"You look amazing, Annabeth!" Small pools of water had begun to form at the bottom of her eyes and I knew she was trying hard not to cry. In the small amount of time we had spent together, the younger girl before me had become like a sister to me.

"Piper, we need make up help now." The moment was ruined. The Atlantian stylist, Piper, came over to help with my makeup. I hadn't wanted any makeup at all but Elizabeth insisted that we just have a tiny bit. Of all of the people I had thought would insist on makeup, I had never even considered Elizabeth. She hated it, and thought it was, quote, "An insult to women of the world" Once we were done my bridesmaids got dressed. They were all wearing grey knee length Grecian dresses. Thalia handed me my bouquet of blue roses and went to go get my dad. When he walked in, he started crying.

"My little princess is all grown up." He said. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled reassuringly. I heard the music start to play and the bridesmaids went down the aisle. Thalia was the maid of honor and Nico was the best man. The order went as planned, Thalia and Nico, Sam and Emily, Jason and Piper, Travis and Katie. My dad looked at me and I knew it was time. I began walking down the aisle and was about to cry when I looked at Percy. He nodded slightly as if to say, "It is okay." When we reached the altar, my dad kissed my cheek and handed me to Percy.

"Today we are gathered to join, not only two hearts, but two kingdoms. Today we join Princess Annabeth and Prince Perseus in marriage, and in turn join Atlantis and Athens together." King Poseidon said.

"I, Prince Perseus , take you Princess Annabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He slid the simple pearl ring onto my ring finger.

"I, Princess Annabeth, take you Prince Perseus, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I slid the silver wedding band onto his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you Prince and Princess, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride." He kissed me, and we walked back down the aisle as everyone clapped.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, it isn't very good. I know that it doesn't really sound medieval, but I have absolutely no idea what those weddings were like. Only one more chapter. I am also going to do a chapter with a list of everyone who reviewed.**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Elizabeth and Sam.**

**Epilogue: Accidentally In Love**

**3****rd**** Person:**

**17 Years Later:**

"I'm going to get you for that, Hunter!" screamed Thalia. She had was just like Percy, but looked like her mother with her blonde hair and grey eyes.

"What are you going to do princess?" He yelled back. His blue eyes sparkled in nice contrast to his ink black hair. The twos' parents watched in amazement.

"He doesn't look a thing like you, Nico." I remarked from my comfortable spot in the grass outside the Atlantian palace.

"No kidding." He responded. His wife Thalia smiled.

"Speaking of which, when are you getting hitched?" My brother said.

"We weren't speaking of which." Elizabeth retorted.

"Five years later and you two still argue like little kids." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry we're late!" yelled a voice behind us. We all turned to see Piper, Jason, and their five year old daughter, Reyna. Reyna immediately ran to Malcolm, who was sitting reading a book while his sister.

"Come on Malcolm. Your sister is having fun!" she begged.

"I am having plenty of fun." He said but got up to play with her.

"Do you know where Travis and Katie are?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, they are home. Rebecca is sick." Piper answered.

"Back to the question, when are you getting married?" Nico asked.

"I will get married when I am ready." Elizabeth answered obviously irritated. The matter was over. The eight royals watched as their children ran and played like they did when they were younger.

**Page Break**

**Percy and Annabeth-34**

** -Thalia Elizabeth-17**

** -Malcolm Nicolas-15**

**Thalia and Nico-33**

** -Hunter Ryan-16**

**Jason and Piper-34**

** -Reyna Anne-5**

** -Victoria Jane-not born**

**Travis and Katie-34**

** -Rebecca Rose-12**

**Elizabeth -29**

**Sam-30**


	19. Thank You

Huge thanks to all of my reviewers!

Smilingforeverandever

Loc Dog

The Avian-Olympian

JamieDelilahCullen

Nerdyfairy472

Prankprincess123

Pokemonchen

One True Pairings

Hambakhachana

The Avian-Olympian

TheSecretA

Jacksonluver101

Imbetterthanyou238

Luna082

KkJustine

pomy1594

TheLovelyDreamCHaser

Sapphire-Zebra

TheSecretA

TheLovelyDreamChaser

Wisdomsdaughter

Loc Dog

Sweettea1064

Aquamarine girl 35

Percabeth lover 28

Waterbluewings

Pokemonchen

Sweedbrainstimlordsis

Ladybug28

Percabeth lover 28

Maddie4836

Crazylove27

Aidylie

Pokemonchen

Lauren19960007

Sasaway

Pokemonchen

Wisegirl1800

Sweedbrainstimlordsis

Annechase

Sasaway

Greekfreek101

Pokemonchen

The - Dark Knight (Sorry, I just really didn't want to type that swear word)

Greekfreek101

Crazylove27

TheAwesome 101

Crazylove27

Lauren19960007

Imbetterthanyou238

The Avian-Olympian

TheLovelyDreamChaser

Greekfreek101

Pokemonchen

SilenaElizabethGrace123

HarryStyles3733

Arrow of Artemis

Sasaway

Wisegirl1800

The Avian-Olympian

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl

Imbetterthanyou238

P3rf3ct-nightmar397

Pokemonchen

Arrow of Artemis

Prmy1594

Crazylove27

Imbetterthanyou238

MythologyNerdxDemiGod

Pokemonchen

TheLovelyDreamChaser

Pokemonchen

imbetterthanyou238

GracieLou12

Percabeth lover 28

Arrow of Artemis

The L0st One

OreoMonstah

whitedragon2645

raisa864

Pokemonchen

raisa864

raisa864

raisa864

raisa864

Arrow of Artemis

SummerSpirit18

Child Of Athens

NINJAS RULE THE WORLD

**And all of my guest reviewers. Thank you so much.**


	20. Review 145

This isn't another chapter. I just needed to show my frustration at one of the reviews I got.

Dear "Matt",

First, I have to thank you for reading this and saying that it was a great story, if only because I'd feel guilty if I didn't.

However, I have to argue with the other two-thirds of your review. I understand that my grammar isn't perfect and I have never thought that it is, but I went through the story with a friend of mine, who is a beta, and most of the mistakes were because the comma was in the wrong place. If that 1/79 of your screen really bugs you that much, then I'm really concerned.

Like I said, I know my grammar isn't great, but that wasn't even what completely ticked me off about your review; it was that you said that you were **9 **and that yours was better. This bugs me for two reasons. One, my grammar, and my mechanics in general, once again, may not be perfect but I know that it is better than someone who is nine years old. The second reason being that you are a guest. This says one of two things about you; you either don't write on this site (probably the more likely because you are supposedly nine) or you do and are scared of people knowing that it was you who wrote it. If you don't write on this site, then you don't have any right to accuse my writing of being crappy until someone who isn't morally obligated to spare your feelings, tells you that your writing is perfect. This site is about sharing your thoughts and ideas, but also developing as a writer and I don't particularly see why you should say something unless you are going to critique it to try and help me improve. There is a difference between critiquing and being critical. If you do write on this site and don't want anyone to know who you are, you should understand my frustrations about your review. You should know that just being critical does not help anything. However, if you would like to point out some of these mistakes, I would be happy to fix them.

Once again, I'd like to thank you for reading and telling me that it was a nice story, but I hope that you've learned something from my rant.

**Sincerely,**

**The (now) Elizabeth Torch**


End file.
